


But Soft

by posingasme



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Castiel, Chubby Castiel, Husbands, M/M, Top Sam, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-31
Updated: 2017-05-31
Packaged: 2018-11-07 02:41:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11049609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/posingasme/pseuds/posingasme
Summary: Castiel is discouraged about his weight gain. His husband leaves no doubt that he is as attractive as ever.





	But Soft

“Stop poking at my husband.”

Castiel looked up to find Sam still face down in the pillow. “How did you know I was poking?”

“I can hear it.”

He smiled a little. “No, you can't.”

Sam turned finally, and blinked sleepily from beneath wayward hair. “No,” he admitted. “But I can feel you. And you were poking.”

Castiel heaved a sigh, and resumed his disgusted prodding of his own stomach. “I can't help it.” He met Sam's eyes again. “How does a man like you even-”

“Stop you right there,” Sam mumbled. “It is way too early in the morning to pretend I'm not hopelessly in love with you. With all of you.”

“I’ve gained twenty pounds already this year.”

“Yeah? So? You still feel good. Is it keeping you from doing anything you want to do?”

Castiel shook his head. “Just from being a lover you deserve.”

“Stop. Cas, please.” He sat up and grabbed his lover around his significant waist, and pulled him onto his chest. “You are exactly what I want.” He held him close, then rolled them so that he was above, and indulged in a long gaze laced in lust. “God, you are gorgeous,” he muttered, mostly to himself. 

His husband beamed at him. “I married you for your delusional taste in men.”

“I have excellent taste,” he sighed happily. “Look at this.” Sam ran a hand down his lover's chest, and gripped the skin at his large belly. “There is absolutely nothing sexier than this.”

Castiel watched him. He loved when Sam got like this. He was right that the extra padding didn't really affect much, except that his clothes were a bit tighter. Lying next to his husband in bed in just boxers, there was no pinch of clothing there to remind him he needed to be vigilant. Instead, there was Sam's large hands gripping at his love handles as though he would use them to hold Castiel to him, which was always okay with him. He was no submissive, but he found it incredibly attractive when Sam went dominant and possessive in bed. 

“This,” Sam practically growled into his belly, “this is my home. This is where I want to live my whole life, right here in your skin. Lose weight, gain weight, I don't care. This body is my home. And if you don't stop poking at it so disrespectfully, I'm going to show you exactly what it deserves.”

His heart pounded, and he smirked in challenge. “And what is that?”

Sam's dark eyes flashed as he looked up at him. “This body deserves to be taken. It deserves to be worshipped. It deserves to be kissed raw and teased until it begs.” As he spoke, he raised himself to shove between Castiel's knees without pretense. “This body deserves to be taken apart by someone who knows exactly what it wants. This body deserves to be filled and drained and eaten and fed, and don't you dare tell me there's anyone who can do that like I can.”

“I would never even pretend.”

This earned him a hungry, white grin. “If I need to remind you how amazing your body is, I can do that. If I need to show you how much it can take and how much it can give, I will.”

Pleasure rippled through Castiel in a shiver. Seeing Sam's arousal, hearing him talk through his teeth like that, Castiel couldn't help pressing their bodies together, and opening himself up to the large man between his knees. 

Sam sucked in his breath, and dragged his lip into his bite with his tongue, letting his eyes slip closed. That slight movement on Castiel's part was enough. He estimated he had about three seconds of aching before Sam pounced and made good on his delicious threats. 

His extra pounds were no match for the enormity of Sam's love for him. He never needed to doubt his husband's desire. It was in his eyes and his hands and his skin, in the beat of his heart, and in his voice. It was in the way he moved toward him to claim every trembling part of him. 

Castiel gripped the bedsheets in his fists and braced himself breathlessly.


End file.
